What Does Blue Want to Make?
" | image = Makin.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 15 (#115) | airdate = October 13, 1997 | previous = "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game" | next = "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?"}} What Does Blue Want to Make? is the fifteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. It was the seventeenth episode aired in the United States. Summary Steve and Blue make things that are homemade. Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want to make? *'Clues' **1. Yarn **2. Two buttons **3. A sock *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A sock puppet *'Incorrect answer:' Button up her sock with yarn *'Living room picture:' Bakery (skidoo location) Characters *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Snail *Fifi *Freddy *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Snail *Sock Puppet (debut) *Spatula (debut) *Bowl (debut) Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers into the Blue's Clues House. They were making newspaper hats. Blue wanted to make something else. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to make. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer and then he starts looking for the three clues. He found a very long strand of yarn and followed it all the way to the kitchen table, where he sees a paw print at the end of the yarn line, meaning that the first clue is yarn. Steve and Blue then help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper with a macaroni picture frame with a pattern sequence. Mailbox then came to deliver the mail. In the Video Letter segment, some kids were making newspaper hats too (Steve and Blue did that earlier). After that, Steve found the second clue on some buttons. Next, Steve helped the Felt Friends figure out what their masterpieces are. Afterwards, he and Blue skidoo into the bakery to help out Bowl and Spatula make Banana Cake. They gather the right ingredients to make banana cake. After that, Steve tried to skidoo back home and slips on a red sock (which was among the ingredients earlier) revealing a paw print on it. Steve then sees that the sock is the third clue and draws it in his notebook. Now Steve had to skidoo back home to put all the clues together. The clues were yarn, buttons and a sock. Steve thought Blue wanted to button up the sock with yarn. But the answer was making a sock puppet. They make sock puppets by the craft table. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper come by with their own sock puppet, Steve sees that the Felt Friends are making a masterpiece of the sock puppet, and Bowl and Spatula arrive with the finished banana cake. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Theme What Does Blue Want To Make.gif Yarn.PNG|Yarn blues-clues-series-1-episode-8.jpg EGMwbTdiMTI=_o_pistas-da-blue-o-que-a-blue-quer-fazer-1-de-3.jpg Mailtime_What_Does_Blue_Want_To_Make.png Mailtime Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 15.gif Correio Here.gif|From the Portugeese version|link=What Does Blue Want to Make? Correio Season 1 What Does Blue Want To Make.png|From the Portugeese version Mailtime Season 1 Theme 15s.gif Blue's_Clues_Mailbox_Newspaper_Hat.jpg Steve-gets-a-letter.jpg|A boom mic is seen when Steve says We Just Got A Letter 2 Buttons.PNG|Two Buttons Bandicam_2019-11-27_16-04-21-795.jpg 4727414_l4.jpg Bandicam_2019-11-27_17-17-45-054.jpg Sock.PNG|Sock Tumblr_liha90zhlK1qe3twro1_500.gif eGMwbWd0MTI=_o_pistas-da-blue-o-que-a-blue-quer-fazer-3-de-3.jpg Chickens.png Watch Episode Trivia *After fourteen episodes, Blue hides somewhere different. **She hides behind the house and will continue to do so for the rest of this season. *The Felt Friends made Masterpieces with their shapes like a sunflower and an ice cream cone. *After only fourteen episodes, the lyrics to the Blue's Clues Theme Song get updated to the most common one played until the Season Six episode "Love Day". *This was the fifth episode to use the usual No it's a clue from "Adventures in Art". **Both episodes are featured on the video Arts and Crafts and are bonus episodes on the DVD Shapes and Colors! (this is the second on both releases). ***In Arts and Crafts. the music clip from the credits is heard from "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?". *Blue barked twice with the updated theme lyrics but was put into permanent use in "What Does Blue Want to Build?". *This episode introduces Steve's sock puppet, which we will see again in several future episodes. *In the Mail Time Segment, Mailbox pops in wearing a newspaper hat that Blue made for him. *In the Mailtime song, Steve's early design is used. **This also happens in "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" and "What Is Blue Afraid Of?". **Especially when Steve gets his notebook during the rest of the episodes this season until the Season 2 premiere episode "Steve Gets the Sniffles" and the So Long Song until the season finale episode "Blue's News". *Starting with this episode, Steve's hair is now shorter. **But in "Pretend Time", "The Grow Show!" and "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", you can see few scenes where Steve's hair is shorter. *Mr. Salt appeared in the skidoo scene to add "a pinch of salt". He wasn't actually seen skidooing until "Café Blue". **But if this counts, this makes him the first character to skidoo along with Steve and Blue. *Even though the Blue's Clues theme song has changed, the retro format (until the later Season 2 episode "Blue's Birthday") and the message from Steve after getting the notebook when he stands up in front of the walls (until the later Season 2 episode/finale "Mechanics!") have remained. The only other thing that has changed is his haircut but with a refreshed version of the same one as early Season 1 episodes. *Starting with this episode, when Steve tells the viewers he needs their help figuring out the clues, he is wearing his hair from "What Is Blue Afraid Of?". This also happens during the theme song. *Although "The Trying Game" was the pilot for the Portugal, This is the official first episode for the Portugal version. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *In Pistas Da Blue version, When Duarte says Entender o que devemos fazer. His face looks like he is angry. *When Steve says "We just got a letter", a boom mic can be seen. *The audio quality is different for this episode. *When Steve follows the yarn, there is a glitch where Steve appears to be walking outside the background of the kitchen. *When Steve says "it smells like, bananas." his legs are cut off. *During the Mailtime segment, part of the left side of the thinking chair is cut off. *In the bakery, when Steve says "Uh," there is a slight echo. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Was Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Mailtime before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Character Debut Episodes